Trifecta
Trifecta is Emile's Dodrio in his Let's Play of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. She was the sixth and final Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Episode 35: Unlucky Duck Dodrio was snagged from Chaser Furgy. Episode 40: Trinity She was named by Stephen Baviello and AtomicPokeBall. By the end of the story, she barely did anything to help the team, leaving many to wonder what Emile was planning to do with her. Moves Current Moves *Sky Attack (Episode 44 - Bonus 5) *Drill Peck (Episode 35 - Bonus 5) *Agility (Episode 35 - Bonus 5) *Tri Attack (Episode 35 - Bonus 5) Previous Moves *Baton Pass (Episode 35 - Episode 44) Trivia *Trifecta's role is mainly covering against Fighting types, as half of Emile's team is weak to Fighting (Billy Bob, Mah Stache, and Gazooks), even though there's hardly any Fighting Pokemon encountered in XD. Originally, Emile was gonna use Baton Pass to pass Agility buffs to his slow team members, such as Billy Bob, Jinzo, and Mah Stache. Unfortunately, it gave up Baton Pass for Sky Attack, leaving Agility as a wasted moveslot. *MasaeAnela's drawing depicts two of the three heads arguing, the other one leaned away, obviously embarrassed. Many have considered Trifecta to be a Pokémon personification of TheRunawayGuys. **The left head somewhat resembles ProtonJon. The middle head resembles Emile. And, the right head represents NintendoCaprisun. It is likely this combination is because of Jon and Emile arguing (often because Emile does something dumb, like in Dokapon Kingdom episode 126, or Jon's trying to annoy Emile by mentioning Steve and Emile's firing back with "Move faster Pokey"). *Emile has publicly acknowledged that Trifecta did not perform well during the LP."''@RyuKageChroma @BlivseyDM Yeah, Trifecta's bad performance was actually how I was able to remember it so well!"'' - Tweet"@HeavenlyGhoul I thought Granbull performed pretty all right. Dodrio, on the other hand..." - Tweet *Trifecta fainted in her first battle from a critical hit. *Many people have picked on Trifecta in the comments, calling her weak, useless, and telling Chugga to replace her with Eldes's Shadow Salamence before the final fight against Greevil. Some believed she would be the last one standing in Greevil's fight, though she didn't even get sent out. **Emile did not replace Trifecta with Salamence because Salamence is overused by a lot of people due to having far more impressive stats and Intimidate support in Double Battles, and he wanted to use Pokemon that are underappreciated, such as Trifecta. *Chugga hoped Trifecta will be helpful in the post-game. This becomes true as according to a Twitter post, Trifecta performed well in the last ten floors of Mt. Battle, to the point where she is the highest leveled member of the team. Along with this she survived and was extremely helpful in the entire last battle with Miror B. *Chugga says that Trifecta seems to perform better off-screen than when recording, as he says that Trifecta doesn't seem to faint very often whenever he was grinding. *A theory states that when Trifecta is sent out before attacking all three heads would argue with each other not paying attention to the enemy which leads to their downfall. References Category:Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Female Pokémon Category:Flying Types Category:Normal Types Category:Birds Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Shadow Pokémon Category:Former Shadow Pokemon